Rencontre à l'université
by Solealuna
Summary: Seeley Booth a 22 ans et pensait que sa vie était toute tracée. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Qui est cette jeune fille de 18 ans aux yeux émeraude qui hante ses pensées ? Et que cache t elle derrière ce regard triste ? T pour violence, description de scènes intimes et sujets délicats.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a vous tous vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je sais ça fait un sacré moment que je n'ai pas posté de Fictions Bones, mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration. mais Ficandbones m'a remonté les bretelles et m'a demandé une fiction alors la voici !**

**C'est une rencontre alternative dans un univers qui reprends les personnages de la série avec des fois quelques différences. **

**Je ne sais pas a quelle fréquence je posterai étant donne les examens et le reste, tout dépend combien de personnes suivront et commenteront la fiction :)**

**Pour les lecteurs de Mon Champion de Ficandbones, je pourrais poster la suite de sa fic, mais seulement si les reviens reviennent. Je vous tiendrais au courant. **

**Alors Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! **

Le réveil sonna, annonçant le début d'une journée épuisante pour les étudiants du lycée de l'Ohio. Seeley Booth grogna et éteignit le réveil avant de se retourner dans son lit pour continuer sa nuit. Il allait se rendormir mais la porte de sa chambre claqua.  
-Debout crevette ! Et Joyeux anniversaire !  
-Noooon...  
-Allez bouge de ce lit sinon pas de pancakes.  
Le jeune homme de 21 ans gémit et finalement se leva. Ses cheveux bruns étaient exploses et sa joue portait la marque de l'oreiller. Il se dirigea en caleçon et tee shirt jusqu'à la cuisine.  
-Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux !  
-Merci Jared...  
La vue des pancakes de son grand père réchauffa l'humeur de Booth qui attaqua le petit déjeuner avec une faim non dissimulée.  
Il soupira en voyant l'heure avancer.  
-Pops, je veux pas y aller.  
-C'est le dernier jour avant les vacances, tu peux faire un effort non ? Surtout quand tu finis a 16h.  
-Oui je sais... Mais j'en ai vraiment assez de faire des études qui ne me serviront pas.  
-Je sais crevette, mais il le faut c'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver un job. Alors finis ton année. Après, je te laisserais faire.  
-Très bien ! Sur ce je vais m'habiller et j'y vais. Jared, n'oublie pas que tu as tes heures de travaux d'intérêt général dans ton réfectoire.  
-Comment l'oublier...  
En effet, malgré son jeune âge, Jared se faisait déjà remarquer pour ses bêtises, et leur grand père était souvent obligé d'aller voir le directeur de son Middle School. Sa dernière trouvaille ? Déclarer une bataille de boulette de viande dans la cantine. Résultat, 1 mois de corvée balai après l'heure de pointe. Seeley sortit de la douche un quart d'heure plus tard et se dirigea vers sa moto. Cette dernière fuma un moment avant de caler lamentablement dans l'allée.  
-Et merde c'est bien le jour !  
Il sortit et vit le skate de son frère sur le côté de l'allée fleurie. Au diable les regards, il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit son sac sur l'épaule et partit en skateboard jusqu'à son lycée. Arrivé la bas, il vit son équipe de hockey, et les salua, avant de se diriger vers les couloirs ou siégeait son casier. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers son premier cours, quand soudain il fut frappe de pleins fouet par une jeune fille arrivant au loin.

Une jeune fille arriva dans les couloirs, légèrement perdue. Elle ne savait pas trop ou aller, c'était son premier jour ici. Elle aurait pût attendre la fin des vacances, mais devait connaître son nouveau lycée le plus tôt possible. Elle arriva a l'étage ou son casier lui avait été réservé. Elle rangea la plupart de ses cahiers, et quand elle ferma la porte elle sursauta en voyant une élève qui la regardait.  
-Bonjour !  
-Euh.. Bonjour.  
-Tu dois être la nouvelle, je suis Angela Monténégro, je suis dans la plupart de tes cours ça va être génial, je vais te présenter a tout le monde, tu vas te plaire ici. Tu sais pourquoi je savais que tu étais nouvelle ? J'ai une mémoire photographique et je ne t'avais jamais vu. Tu as de très beaux yeux tu mets des lentilles de contacts ?  
Elle fit -enfin- une pause dans son monologue et la regarda. La nouvelle avait les cheveux bruns, et des yeux bleus impénétrable. Elle était vraiment belle, avec une taille fine et un visage gracieux. Pourtant elle semblait triste.  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Tempérance. Tempérance Brennan.  
-Enchantée. Bon, on a pas mal de cours importants aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer ton emploi du temps tu as pris des options ?  
-Euh oui, je voulais m'inscrire au cours de physique quantique, de latin, de français.  
-D'accord.. On a aussi une chorale, un cours de poterie et un cours de dessin, dont je suis l'assistante, si ça te dit  
-Je préfère me concentrer sur les matières importantes.  
-Tout dépend pour qui elles sont importantes sweety. Viens je vais t'amener en cours. Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard le premier jour !  
Tempérance regarda l'emploi du temps fourni par Angela, et vit que son premier cours était littérature anglaise. Elle prit donc le livre qu'on lui avait fourni, et suivit sa nouvelle connaissance vers la salle.  
Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir ou les élèves commençaient a arriver, le regard de Brennan se tourna vers un garçon qui portait son sac sur une épaule. Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux de couleur chocolat et l'observation sous toutes ses formes. Il remarqua le dauphin quelle avait autour du cou, ses livres, et surtout ses yeux qui l'envoûtèrent complètement. Elle baissa,les yeux et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il voulut se retourner pour continuer de la regarder, mais il percuta de plein fouet un des professeurs et s'excusait lamentablement en ramassant ses feuilles. Quand il se retourna, la fille avait disparut, et la cloche sonnait le début des cours.  
Seeley y pensa toute la journée, il n'arrivait pas a s'enlever ces yeux de la tête. Entre les cours, il regardait partout pour la retrouver, mais elle avait disparue. Il avait peut être eut une hallucination... Elle était trop belle pour être réelle.. Il passa la journée a l'imaginer, a la dessiner sommairement, il n'avait la tête qu'à ça.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il resta quelques temps dans les couloirs pour la revoir, mais a 16h30, il décida de rentrer chez lui, n'ayant pas envie de retrouver ses amis pour fêter les vacances. Après tout, pendant 2 semaines, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de la revoir. Il ne mangea pas grand chose ce soir la, ce qui n'échappa pas a son grand père. Il alla se coucher, et finalement, trouva le sommeil en repensant a ce visage féerique. Il fallait qu'il la revoit.

**Alors tout le monde qu'en avez vous pense ? Envie de lire la suite rapidement ? Allez si je vois que ça plaît, je posterai dès dimanche ! Bonne fin de semaine !**


	2. Pompom girls !

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont lus et commenter le premier chapitre, car ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ça vous plaisait et que vous vouliez la suite alors chose promise chose due voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !**

**pS Ficandbones postera son prochain chapitre de Mon Champion dans deux reviews alors on se bouge ^^**

**Merci a Ficandbones, Low BB, pépite, Mimi, lulu037, july-b0nes, virginie59, toutdoux-Dadou, maeva, lavicalinaezza, Guest, Lola, PoyPoy Castle-BB156-Bones et gsr45 pour leurs reviews**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Seeley avait attendu avec impatience la rentrée. Malgré les questions de son grand père et de son frère, il n'avait rien dit sur la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis 2 semaines. Il n'était pas beaucoup sorti restant dans sa chambre plusieurs jours de suite, et se levant la nuit pour errer dans la maison endormie comme une âme en peine. Il se demandait s'il était devenu fou. Cette fille était son obsession, il devait a tout prix la revoir. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, ni même son âge, ou ce qu'elle faisait comme cours. Il avait juste était pris de court en voyant ses yeux bleus, sa bouche rosée et son air sérieux. Ses mains délicates refermées sur ses cahiers, et ce dauphin qui trônait, brillant, dans le creux de son décolleté. Il s'était rappelé avoir vu Angela, la fille dont son meilleur ami était tombe amoureux, sans jamais oser lui dire. Il l'avait appelé, son ami Jack Hodgins, mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille.  
Ce lundi matin, Seeley fut le premier debout, et alors que son frère était encore en pyjama devant son bol de céréales, lui était habillé coiffé parfumé et avait déjà englouti son petit déjeuner. Il partit chercher sa moto pour partir mais Pops l'arrêta.  
-Crevette !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu me la présentera un jour ?  
-Que...qui donc ?  
-La fille qui te met dans cet état. Je te connais champion, ne crois pas que je n'ai rien vu.  
Seeley grogna et mît son casque. Il vit son grand père rire de sa grosse voix grave et finit par partir. Quand il se gara dans le parking de l'école, il était l'un des premiers et attendit quelques temps. Peu a peu les étudiants arrivaient, et Booth vit son meilleur ami arriver. Bien loin des terrains de foot de hockey de baseball, Jack Hodgins était une fouine, comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Toujours dans ses bouquins de sciences, il adorait les insectes, et malgré la fortune de sa grande famille, il ne le montrait pas, et ce qu'appréciait Booth chez lui. Au début, ils se connaissaient par un pacte. Booth le protégeait des autres gars du lycée, et Hodgins l'aidait dans ses devoirs de sciences, mais peu a peu, leur accord s'était change en amitié.  
-Salut mec, alors t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Bof... Mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre.  
-Toujours cette fille ?  
-Ouais...  
-T'inquiète, elle sera sûrement la !  
Booth l'espérait vraiment, car il était entrain de perdre la tête. Dix minutes plus tard, il vit enfin la silhouette de la femme qu'il attendait. Elle sortait de la voiture du père de Angela, une décapotable rouge. Hodgins regarda Angela avec un regard amoureux, mais quand son regard tomba sur son père, il prit légèrement peur. Les deux filles sourirent et sortirent de la voiture. Booth était bouche bée. La fille dont il rêvait avait relever ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval, et portait un pull bleu, avec une veste beige. Son jean moulant faisait ressortir son corps, et elle terminait sa tenue par des talons marrons. Elle était magnifique. Hodgins lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le sortir de sa rêverie.  
-Ba alors vas y ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller la voir ?  
-Allons y...  
Booth respira un bon coup. Qu'allait il pouvoir lui dire ? Il passerait pour un gros lourdeau s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, sans la connaître. Alors qu'il s'avançait le cœur battant, il la vit sourire. Ce sourire était aussi magnifique que ses yeux. Il s'avança pas très sur de lui, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Il vit les yeux bleus se tourner vers lui, et il allait parler...  
-Donnez moi un S !  
-S !  
-Donnez moi deux E !  
-EE !  
-Donnez moi un L un E un Y  
-C'est Seeley !  
Le groupe des cheerleaders arriva en criant, faisant virevolter leurs pompons... Et leurs autres pompons, et leurs jupes courtes montraient leurs longues jambes. Elle se mirent a sourire et a glousser bêtement, entre Booth et Brennan. Il voulut les repousser mais il croisa le regard bleu qui le faisait chavirer, les deux filles partirent, le laissant avec les filles les plus manucurés de la fac qui venait de pourrir un moment crucial. Quand elle partirent, la cloche sonna, et Booth frappa un grand coup dans le poteau près de lui. Il l'avait encore perdue. Il rentra furieux dans sa classe, et comble, il avait physique en première heure.  
-Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez bien travailler sur votre exposé !  
Booth se mît une main sur la bouche. Avec l'histoire de la fille, il avait oublié de travailler son exposé qui était a rendre aujourd'hui ! Il était foutu !  
-Mais vous avez de la chance je n'ai pas mon cahier de notes, donc nous passerons la semaine prochaine.  
Les miracles existent pensa le jeune homme. Il avait une semaine pour commencer et finir l'exposé sur le corps humain et les bienfaits du sport. Ils finirent la leçon et deux heures après, il partit dans les couloirs, essayant de la retrouver. Il aurait tout le temps d'étudier entre 15h et 19h, heure ou la faculté fermait complètement ses portes. Pour la première fois de l'année, il avait besoin d'aller a la bibliothèque. Il tourna un moment avant de trouver Angela les écouteurs sur les oreilles.  
-Salut Angela, ça va ?  
-Oui et toi beau brun ?  
On aurait pût croire que Angela draguait le jeune étudiant, mais c'était plutôt un petit surnom affectueux. Il lui sourit et tousse un moment.  
-Accouche. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
-La... La fille qui étais avec toi.. Ce matin.. Et bien...  
-Tempérance ? Je doute qu'elle se laisse approcher. Je suis très attachée a elle, mais elle ne vit que pour ses études. Les garçons ne l'intéressent pas.  
-Mais je..  
-Je sais. Mais laisse la venir a toi. Je suis sur que ça donnera quelque chose. Elle finit a 15h, peut être que tu la croiseras. Maintenant file, tu vas arriver en retard.  
Booth la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, avant de filer en classe. Angela entra en classe et vit son amie qui la dévisager.  
-Que voulait il ?  
-Rien.  
-Ce n'est pas rien puisqu'il t'a parle.  
-Tu serais jalouse ?  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est un garçon qui semble t'apprécier, mais sans aucun désir sexuel visible, et de toute manière, ce genre de mâle alpha enchaîne les conquêtes et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je recherche.  
-Je m'en doute, tu viens boire un verre avec moi.a 15h?  
-Je ne pense pas, désolée Angela je vais a la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture a 19h.  
-D'accord... Demain je passe te prendre ?  
-Non... Non non j'irais seule cette fois. Merci.  
-Bon.. On mange ensemble ce midi ?  
-Bien sur. Tu m'expliqueras ou c'est le réfectoire  
-Pas de problème. Bon c'est parti pour les deux heures chiantes.  
Tempérance la réprimanda du regard et se concentra sur le livre qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Mais son esprit, contre sa volonté dérapa vers le souvenir des yeux aux reflet chocolat du garçon quelle avait croisé trois fois. Il était beau. Très beau même. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ^^ vous avez trouvé les personnages de la série ? Je vous préviens, je ne respecte pas forcément, l'entier caractère des personnages, j'essaye juste de ne pas trop m'éloigner de leurs vies. Alors on se dit dans la semaine selon le nombre de reviews ? Allez à vos claviers et bonne semaine ^^**


	3. Chevalier en armure

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour désolée pour le retard, j'ai été vraiment prise ses derniers jours. Et puis j'ai eut moins de reviews que la dernière fois, alors je me suis demandé si ça vous plaisez toujours ^^ **

**alors merci a virginie59, lavicanezza, Low BB, Guest, July b0nes, seve2904,Ficandbones, angelerose, Bapt et CrazySerie76.**

**Et Bonne lecture à vous tous ^^**

L'heure de manger arriva trop lentement pour Booth, qui avait a peine manger le matin. Au self, il prit du pain, un yaourt une pomme, une part de pizza en entrée et quelque chose ressemblent a des lasagnes éventrées de toutes leurs viandes. Il se dirigea vers la table de Hodgins, juste en face de celle ou Angela mastiquait sa pizza en dessinant. Il posa son plateau et sourit a Hodgins.  
-Ça fait longtemps que t'es la ?  
-A peine dix minutes.  
-Je meurs de faim !  
Il attaqua sa pizza a pleine dents et savoura le fromage et la tomate. Mais la part était petite, il avait encore faim, et alors qu'il allait attaquer le plat principal, il vit Tempérance arriver avec son plateau, il la trouva magnifique, avançant gracieusement, la tête haute, laissant voir ses top yeux verts/bleus a qui le voulait bien. Mais il perdit son sourire béat quand un groupe de garçons arrivèrent et envoyèrent son plateau par terre, étalant son contenu sur le sol carrelée du réfectoire.  
Ils partirent en riant alors que Tempérance regardait le gâchis de son repas. Angela l'aida et lui offrit de manger dans son assiette. Triste pour elle, Booth se leva sous l'œil de son ami, et passa a côté de leur table. Brennan releva les yeux vers lui quand il posa le plateau plein devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà parti a la vitesse de l'éclair sans un mot. Angela souris.  
-Sacré Booth.  
-Pourquoi a t il fait ça ? Nous ne nous connaissons même pas  
-Seeley Booth est une sorte de chevalier en armure. Il ne laisse jamais une femme en détresse.  
-Je n'étais pas...  
-Je sais, c'est une expression chérie. Je dis juste qu'il aime rendre service.  
-Mais lui que va t il manger ?  
-Apparemment...rien.  
La jeune fille regarda vers la porte de sortie, mais Booth était parti.

L'après midi se passa trop lentement pour Booth, qui se tenait le ventre, bruyant de faim, qui se fit plusieurs fois entendre en cours. A 15h il s'acheta un truc a manger et partit directement a la bibliothèque pour réunir des données pour son expose de sciences. Il demanda conseil a bibliothécaire.  
-Excusez...  
-Chut !  
Il grogna et redemanda plus doucement cette fois.  
-Excusez moi, ou se trouve les livres scientifiques ?  
Ele daigna relever les yeux vers lui et ses lunettes loupes lui donner un air de chouette.  
-Êtes vous étudiant ou professeur ici ?  
-Évidemment !  
-Chut !  
-Bon s'il vous plaît dites moi ou se trouvent ces livres.  
Elle retourna a son ordinateur et pointa du doigt un des nombreux rayons rempli d'ouvrages. Il la remercia brièvement et partit vers les livres. Il chercha tout ce qui concernait le sport, et en se retournant, il se perdit dans deux yeux bleus qui le fixait.  
-Bonjour...  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parle, se contentant de la fixée, sûrement avec un regard idiot. Il secoua la tête, troublée par la belle voix qui sortait d'entre ses deux lèvres pulpeuses et rosées.  
-Salut...je...  
-Je voulais te remercier pour ce midi. Enfin de m'avoir...  
-Ce.. Ce n'était rien.  
-Bien sur que si. Tu n'étais pas dans l'obligation de le faire, et beaucoup aurait garde leur nourriture c'est un instinct naturel de vouloir garder sa nourriture pour soi.  
-Moi mon instinct m'indiquait de t'aider.  
-Ça n'a pas de véritable sens logique.  
-Faut il toujours être logique ?  
-Oui c'est un moyen de survivre, si nos ancêtres n'avaient pas...  
Alors qu'elle commençait a parler des hommes de la préhistoire, Booth observa ses mimiques. Elle était passionnée dans ce quelle disait, a ce qu'elle expliquait. Et il la trouva adorable. Ils n'avaient peut être pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, mais il des rappelait du proverbe qui disait : les opposés s'attirent  
-Que fais tu ici ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre a trainer dans une bibliothèque.  
-Pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve, je suis une fouine !  
-Une fouine ?  
-Eh... Non rien c'est comme ça que j'appelle les gens... Intelligents.  
-Voilà une preuve que tu n'en fait pas partie,  
Il aurait pût se sentir blessé et humilié mais il aimait la manière dont elle réfléchissait. S'ils se revoyaient, ils pourraient avoir de longs débats philosophiques.  
-Alors ? Tu ne m'a pas répondu.  
-Je fais des recherches pour un exposé en physique. Je dois passer dans une semaine.  
-Quel sujet as tu choisi ?  
-Les effets de l'activité sportive sur l'organisme.  
-Je pense avoir vu des ouvrages sur cette rangée.  
Elle joignit le geste a la parole et mît dans ses mains de gros bouquins scientifiques, et il lui offrit un sourire timide.  
-Merci.  
-C'est le moindre que je puisse faire.  
Elle se retourna pour quitter le rayon et Booth la regarda partir, mais il fut surpris, et bien sur heureux, quand elle se retourna.  
-Tu devrais parler des os. Le sport n'influence pas que les muscles mais également les os, qui porte des marqueurs spécifiques.  
-Comment peux tu savoir tout ça ?  
-Je veux devenir anthropologue. Les os sont le cœur de la matière. Enfin c'est une métaphore mais..  
-J'ai compris. Tu aimes les os.  
-Je ne les aime pas. Je les admire. Ils peuvent nous dire bien des choses.  
-Bones.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu aimes les os, et tu es intelligente. C'est ton nouveau surnom.  
-Je déteste. Les surnoms sont rabaissant.  
-Vois le plutôt comme un hommage Bones.  
-Ne m'appelle pas Bones. Comment t'appelle tu ?  
-Seeley Booth. Mais tu peux m'appeler Seeley.  
-Je préfère Booth.  
Elle lui sourit espièglement et finalement partit comme si elle n'était jamais venu.  
-Attends ! Bones! Est ce qu'on se reverra ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas Bones.  
Il entendu un rire, et elle quitta la bibliothèque laissant une odeur douce flotter dans l'air environnant.

**Alors comment avez vous trouvés leur rencontre ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez nombreux à commenter ! Gros bisous**


	4. Un déjeuner peu commode

**Bonjour tout le monde comment allez vous ? Je vous remercie pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Celui ci est un peu bizarre, et l'actualité m'a pas mal inspirée ^^ j'ai hâte de voir vos impressions. Merci a PoyPoy, seve2904, Guest, virginie59, gsr45, Guest (2), lavicalinaezza, Ficandbones, Aurlie, Low BB et angelerose !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous**

Booth se réveilla avec le sourire le lendemain matin, et Pops ne fit cette fois ci aucun commentaire, bien trop occupé a réprimander Jared sur ses mauvaises habitudes quand ils agit de manger.  
-Bon sang Jared arrête de manger tes céréales avec ton yaourt c'est ignoble.  
-De toute manière ça finit ensemble dans l'estomac je vois pas ce que ça change.  
-J'abandonne.  
-J'y vais pops !  
-Tu ne mange pas crevette ?  
-Non Hodgins ma dit qu'il prendrait des muffins sur le chemin.  
-Très bien a ce soir.  
Il partit et quand il arriva, il vit Tempérance et Angela, partageant un muffin alors que Hodgins avait l'air de l'idiot le plus heureux du monde. Il sourit et s'approcha.  
-Salut Bones.  
-Salut Booth.  
-Bones !?  
-C'est son nouveau surnom.  
Hodgins et Angela se regardèrent un instant avant de continuer de manger, s'échangeant quelques regards timides. Booth sourit et regarda la jeune fille devant lui. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon, et portait un petit baladeur noir avec un jean slim, et des bottines qui la grandissait de quelques centimètres.  
-Tu accepte ton surnom ?  
-Disons que je le supporte.  
Ils s'échangeront un sourire en partageant un muffin aux myrtilles, et finalement, la cloche sonna, et Booth maudit le temps qui passait si vite quand il était avec elle, et si lentement quand ils étaient séparés.  
-Bones tu... Tu finis a quelle heure ?  
-A 16h, mais j'avais prévu de rester a la bibliothèque. Et toi ?  
-17h, ça te dérange si je te rejoins ? J'ai sport en dernière heure, mais je dois vraiment travailler l'exposé.  
-Très bien.  
-Les gars ?  
Hodgins les interrompit, et demanda s'ils mangeaient tous ensemble a midi. Ravis par l'idée de passer quelques temps ensemble, ils acceptèrent et se séparèrent pour leurs différents cours.  
A 11h, le ventre de Booth gargouillait déjà, l'endormant un peu. Alors qu'il se tapait la tête contre le mur pour rester éveillé, un surveillant entra dans la classe.  
-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, je viens juste distribue les papiers pour les inscriptions aux cours optionnels. Vous êtes pas obligés, mais cela peut vous faire gagner des points de moyenne ou des points sur vos dossiers professionnels.  
Le professeur distribua les copies et laissa les élèves les lire avant de reprendre son cours.  
Il y avait les cours artistiques, comme Poterie, Musique, peinture, ou il savait qu'Angela serait présente. Ensuite venaient les sports : danse -classique ou moderne- le football, la course a pied, la randonnée et le hockey, ou il dit déjà inscrit. Puis Booth tomba sur les langues. Français, littérature anglaise, espagnol, latin, italien, beaucoup été proposé. L'Europe était vraiment une terre remplie de culture, et il se demandait ce que ça donnerait s'il parlait français a Bones. Peut être quelle aimerait ! Il avait deja des bases, car son grand pere parlait assez bien la langue de Victor Hugo. Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il côcha la case français.  
La cloche retentit dans les couloirs vides et toutes les classes se dispersèrent vers le réfectoire ou vers la sortie pour manger en ville. Booth et Hodgins furent les premiers arrives, et quand ils s'assirent, Seeley eut la mauvaise surprise de voir la chef des cheerleaders, Hannah, s'amener toute maquillée et aguicheuse  
-Salut Seeley comment tu vas mon chéri ?  
-Hannah, arrête de m'appeler ton chéri je ne le suis pas.  
-Toujours aussi taquin.  
Le regard de Booth s'égara sur le visage de Tempérance qui venait d'arriver avec son plateau a la main. Son allure légère et sensuelle le mît directement en orbite. Elle s'avança pour poser son plateau aux côtés de Booth mais la main manucurée de Hannah la stoppa dans son élan.  
-Et tu compte aller ou la nouvelle ?  
-Je compte m'asseoir ici.  
-Désolée la place est prise.  
Elle posa son plateau maigre aux cotes de Booth, mais ce dernier reprit le plateau et le posa dans ses bras.  
-Tu as raison la place est prise. Par Tempérance ici présente.  
La cheerleaders ouvrit en grand la bouche d'indignation, et partit comme une furie rejoindre ses amies. Brennan rougit et remercia Booth en s'asseyant près de lui.  
-J'aurais pût aller ailleurs tu sais.  
-C'est la qu'est ta place Bones.  
Elle sourit et prit un morceau de viande dans son assiette alors que tout le monde faisait de même. Sauf qu'elle fit la grimace.  
-Vous... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a un goût bizarre ?  
-Je sais pas, pas plus que d'habitude.  
-On dirait que c'est pas du porc..  
Hodgins examina la viande de plus près, et sortit une petite fiole pour analyser sommairement mais il écarquilla les yeux.  
-Oh mon dieu. Je crois que c'est du cheval !  
Brennan fit tomber sa fourchette et perdit plusieurs teintes de couleurs. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut vers les toilettes.  
-Bones !  
Booth courut derrière elle, dans le but de la rattraper. Même si les toilettes pour filles étaient interdites aux garçons, il s'y engouffra et trouva Bones, la tête dans les toilettes, a vomir le peu quelle avait mange. Ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient, elle avait la respiration lourde et son visage était blanc comme un linge.  
-Hey Bones, ça va aller. Respire a fond, je vais te conduire a l'infirmerie. Tu peux marcher?  
Elle tourna la tête péniblement et gémit, alors qu'il la soutenait une main dans le dos et l'autre sur ses bras. Il la dirigea vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'installa sur le fauteuil et prit sa tension.  
-Que s'est il passer ?  
-On pense que la viande de la cantine, c'est du cheval, et quand elle a sut ça, elle est partie vomir.  
-Faut que j'en fasse part aux actions sanitaires. Pour elle, je vais lui donner un cachet et la laisser se reposer pendant quelques temps. Vous devriez trouver quelqu'un pour prendre les cours.  
-Je... Je vais bien...  
-Non Bones tu ne vas pas bien, tu as fais un malaise. Tu vas te reposer, et je vais rester avec toi.  
-Booth... Tu as cours.  
-J'en ai strictement rien a battre. Je te laisserais pas seule comme ça.  
-Ok...  
Brennan s'allongea et ferma les yeux en faisant une grimace. Hodgins et Angela arrivèrent a ce moment la.  
-Comment elle va ?  
-Elle sen remettra elle a juste besoin de repos.  
-Je lui ais apporte son sac.  
-Merci Angela, je vais rester avec elle vous pouvez aller en cours.  
-Ok... Prends soin d'elle surtout.  
-Même pas besoin de me le dire.  
Ils partirent laissant Booth seul avec Brennan, qui, épuisée par l'émotion s'était assoupie. Il la regarda dormir, et quelque chose s'éveilla en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Ses mains tremblaient, il sentait des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts, et ne savait même pas d'où ça pouvait venir. En voyant son visage si paisible, il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Il sentir une chaleur naître dans ses joues quand son doigt frôla son front, et qu'il toucha pour la première fois la douceur de sa peau, et le soyeux de ses cheveux. Elle resta immobile, gardant ce contact si apaisant dans un coin de son esprit. Si elle ouvrait les yeux maintenant, le contact cesserait, et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. La main chaude qui avait caresser son front descendit jusqu'à ses mains qu'il serra délicatement.  
Booth n'arrivait plus a penser correctement. Comment pouvait il avoir autant de chose dans le cœur en si peu de temps ? Est ce qu'il était tombe amoureux ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était très fort. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle ouvrit doucement les paupières offrant au monde ses jolies pupilles vertes.  
-Eh Bones, ça va mieux ?  
-Arrête de m'appeler Bones.  
-Je croyais que tu le supportais ?  
-Pas quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva pour lui prendre un verre d'eau remarquant que sa voix était rauque. Elle but et Booth allait parler, quand la sonnerie retentit, laissant un silence pesant entre les deux. Ils se rendirent dans le couloir, ayant des cours différents.  
-Merci. D'être resté.  
-Merci. D'avoir accepter que je reste.

**Alors ? Vos opinions réactions ? Laissez pleins de commentaires, et j'essayerai de poster avant lweek-end ! Gros bisous**


	5. Kiss From a rose

**Bonjour tout le monde comment allez vous ? Je ne vous ais pas oublie, je vous rassure, j'ai juste eut une semaine très chargée, mais je suis en Weekend donc je vous poste cenouveau chapitre !**

**merci a tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier tous, mais je le ferais des le prochain chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, je tiens a vous dire qu'il y a encore un rapprochement... Et une explication au sourire triste de Brennan**

**bonne lecture a vous ! **

Après son cours de sport, Booth sortit directement changé, et partit vers la bibliothèque, espérant très fort que Brennan n'avait pas oublie leur "rendez vous" ou qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie trop fatiguée pour l'attendre. Quand il entra, il soupira de soulagement en la voyant en train de lire sur l'un des nombreux bureaux mis a la disposition des élèves. Plongée dans sa lecture, ses cheveux aubaines tombaient devant son visage concentré. Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.  
-Hey. Ça va ?  
-Oui beaucoup mieux... Mais je crois que je ne mangerais plus jamais de viande.  
-Un si bon plaisir !  
-C'est sur que manger du cheval c'est très plaisant.  
-Oui c'est sur. Désolé. Tu lis quoi ?  
-Patricia Cornwell. J'adore ses livres.  
-Je crois que je l'ai déjà lu, mais j'ai pas accroché.  
-Comment ne pas aimer ?  
Ils discutèrent sur ça pendant près d'une heure, se taquinant, et riant dans la bibliothèque vide. Ils se mirent au travail jusqu'à 19h, le moment ou le gardien venait vérifier que les lieux étaient déserts. Sauf qu'en arrivant sur le parking, Booth remarqua que Tempérance n'avait personne pour la ramener, puisqu'elle était arrivée avec Angela.  
-Comment tu vas rentrer ?  
-A pied, j'en ai pour 20 minutes.  
-Seule en pleine nuit ? Hors de question je te ramène.  
-Non Booth...  
-Et n'insiste pas.  
Voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle monta dans sa voiture côté passager. Elle entendit les cassettes qu'il mettait dan l'autoradio et se laissa emparer par l'air.  
-Quelle est cette chanson ?  
-Kiss from a rose. De Seal.  
-Elle est très belle.  
-Je trouve aussi.  
Le guidant a travers les rues de la petite banlieue, Tempérance pensa que ça faisait longtemps quelle n'avait pas sourit autant. Il faut dire que les 3 dernières années n'avaient pas été très joyeuses pour elle. Ses parents disparus, un grand frère absent... Des familles d'accueil... Et sa famille actuelle... Si on pouvait appeler ça une famille. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle stoppa Booth. Elle lui sourit.  
-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée.  
-Ce fut un plaisir.  
Il lui tendit un morceau de papier et gribouilla quelque chose dessus. Quand elle le lit elle vit que c'était un numéro de portable  
-N'hésite pas a m'appeler si as besoin d'un chauffeur. Je sers a ça.  
-Tu ne sers pas qu'a ça Booth.  
Il lui sourit, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Le chocolat se fondant dans l'océan bleu vert, ils se laissèrent gagner par le moment magique qui envahissait la voiture. Booth, sans pouvoir se contrôler, pencha la tête en avant pour se rapprocher, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant les pupilles claires se dilater d'envie. Sauf que la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et Tempérance se recula brusquement pour sortir de ma voiture.  
-A demain Booth.  
-Bones attends je  
Elle claqua la porte et courut vers la porte ou l'attendait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il la fit entrer et jeta un regard noir dans la direction de Seeley avant de claquer la porte. Il se dit que le père de Bones n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un rigolo. Il resta quelques secondes figé avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer. A l'intérieur, Tempérance voulut monter dans sa chambre mais son beau père la retint.  
-Ou tu étais ?  
-En cours !  
-Arrête ça, j'ai été a l'université aussi, on finit très rarement a 19h, surtout pas tous les jours.  
-Faut croire que les temps ont changés depuis.  
L'homme la gifla si fort que sa joue devint rouge tomate. Elle recula et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.  
-Ça c'est pour m'avoir mal répondu. Et puisque tu es rentrée tard, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te ferait a manger. Alors file. Je veux plus te voir avant demain.  
Elle courut sous le regard de sa belle mère et de son beau père. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle passa une main tremblante sur sa joue et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle repensa au sourire de Booth, et pendant le laps de temps pendant lequel elle imagina sa bouche sur la sienne, sa voix chaude et suave, elle oublia sa mauvaise condition et s'endormit paisiblement.

Au milieu de la nuit, un sursaut de froid la réveilla brutalement et elle mît un certain temps a comprendre ou elle était. Elle était sur la diagonale du lit, encore habillée et en chaussettes. Elle soupira et se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle entendit deux ronflements distincts et sut qu'ils dormaient profondément. Elle prit alors dans son bureau la nourriture qu'elle cachait quand il la privait de dîner. Cela faisait bien un an qu'elle était avec eux, plusieurs assistantes sociales étaient passées, et sous la pression, elle n'avait rien dit sur ses maltraitances. Et les assistantes n'avaient rien vu.  
Elle mangea une barre de céréales et une compote tiède, mais cela lui suffit. Elle se déshabilla pour être plus a l'aise, et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle se passa un jet rapide d'eau tiède pour éviter de réveiller ses parents adoptifs. Rapidement séchée elle retourna dans sa chambre. Dans ses poches de manteau elle retrouva le petit mot plié ou le numéro de téléphone de Booth était écrit. Elle hésita a lui parler, car il était tard et il devait sûrement dormir a poings fermés. Mais avec ce qui s'est passe ce soir, elle avait vraiment besoin de parler, et elle savait que Angela avait du sommeil a rattraper. Elle enregistra le numéro et envoya un message.  
_-Tu dors ? T_  
Elle reposa le portable sur la table de nuit et se leva pour préparer ses affaires pour la journée du lendemain. Avant quelle n'ait finit, l'écran s'allume lui annonçant un message.  
_-Non. Et je conclus que toi non plus. S_  
_-Bonne conclusion. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas. T_  
-_Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dis moi pourquoi tu ne dors pas. S_  
Tempérance se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller sous les couvertures. Comment pouvait il déjà autant la connaître ?  
-_Je me suis réveillée parce que j'avais froid. T_  
-_Tu veux que je vienne te réchauffer ? S_  
Elle sourit et une chaleur se propagea sur ses joues. Elle aimait ce petit jeu entre eux. Mais son cœur battait trop rapidement pour qu'elle réfléchisse correctement.  
-_Et comment ferais tu...? T_  
-_Mmmmh... Une couverture ? ;) S_  
-_Très drôle merci mais j'en ai déjà. T_  
Rien que d'écrire la fatiguait et au vu de l'heure c'était totalement normal. Elle reçu un nouveau message très peu de temps après.  
-_Si j'étais avec toi, je te serrerai contre moi pour partager ma chaleur, et je t'embrasserai sur le front pour te bercer avec la chanson de Seal. S_  
Elle sourit et écrivit avant de s'endormir.  
-_J'aimerais réellement que ça croit le cas. T_

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plut et a très vite pour le nouveau chapitre ! **


	6. Confession

**Bonjour a tous, je suis désolée du retard mais je suis en pleine révision de mon bac Français. Et comme vous avez été peu nombreux a commenté de dernier chapitre, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps. Mais j'adore lire vos commentaires alors continuez comme ça !**

**je sous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Tempérance ouvrit les yeux quand la radio retentit dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa et s'étira avant de vérifier sur son portable. 1 nouveau message, reçu il y avait a peine deux minutes.  
_Si la princesse est réveillée, peut être pourra t elle me dire si elle veut que je vienne la chercher. S_  
Bien qu'elle aimait l'offre, elle doutait que son beau père apprécie qu'un homme vienne la chercher. Surtout avec 3 ans de plus qu'elle. C'est pour ça quelle lui répondit :  
-_Viens me chercher a l'embranchement dans 30 minutes ça te va ? T_  
Elle s'habilla et reçu le message avant de sortir de la chambre.  
-_Tant que je peux te faire plaisir tout me va. S_  
Elle sourit et mot son portable dans la poche avant de sa sacoche, avant de descendre les escaliers. Sa belle mère était en train de se boire un café, et elle lui sourit.  
-Ça va Tempe ?  
-Oui merci.  
Tempérance prit un verre de jus d'orange et et une tartine déjà grillée.  
-Je suis désolée pour hier soir, mais il s'est déjà énervé avant que tu arrive et...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va.  
-Tu as pût manger ?  
-Oui mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de réserve.  
La mère lui tendit un billet de 10 $ qu'elle cacha rapidement dans son jean.  
-Achète toi a manger pour ce midi. Prends des gâteaux a la boutique pas loin. Tu peux en avoir beaucoup pour très peu de sous.  
-Merci.  
Elles se sourirent mais leur moment fut rompu par l'arrivée du chef de famille. Il tapa la fesse de sa femme et vint s'asseoir pour manger son bacon et ses œufs préparés avec soin.  
-Alors j'espère que ça t'a servit de leçon petite effrontée.  
-Oui. Je suis désolée je ne le ferais plus.  
-J'espère bien. Et je ne veux plus voir ce garçon près de chez nous. Sa poubelle roulante ne va pas sur notre trottoir.  
-D'accord... Je dois y aller.  
-Et cette fois si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite après tes cours tu auras a faire a moi.  
-Oui.  
Elle remonta se brosser les cheveux et les dents, puis elle prit son sac et sa veste, puis sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Booth qui l'attendait déjà de pieds ferme a l'embranchement  
-Hey.  
-Salut. Ça va ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Ça va.  
-Cool...  
Ils se sourirent assez gênés de la situation. Ils s'étaient envoyés des textos aux sous entendus éloquents, dépassant même l'amitié, et se retrouver face a face rendait le moment bizarre.  
-Mon grand père a fait des cookies si tu en veux.  
-Avec plaisir.  
Elle prit le cookie et le savoura longuement, c'était tellement meilleur qu'une pauvre tartine sans beurre. Elle en prit un autre quelle glissa dans son sac pour plus tard.  
-Ton grand père est un vrai cuistot !  
-Il faut bien pour nous faire manger mon frère et moi.  
-Tu as un frère ?  
-Oui. Mon cadet. Il s'appelle Jared. Il va avoir 15 ans. Et toi tu es fille unique ?  
-Je... Non j'ai un grand frère. Mais... Il a quitte la maison.  
-Oh.. Ça a dût être dur pour tes parents. Et pour toi  
-Surtout pour moi.  
Un silence se fit avant que Booth ne parle a nouveau.  
-En tout cas ton père n'a pas l'air jovial.  
-Ce connard n'est pas mon père.  
Il entendit des sanglots dans sa voix et quand il tourna la tête il vit ses yeux briller de larmes qui tentaient de couler. Il se gara en vitesse et se tourna vers elle.  
-Bones qui c'est ?  
-C'est mon père adoptif... Mais ce ne sera jamais mon père.  
-Bones, il ne te fait pas de mal au moins ?  
Sa gorge se serra et elle inspira un grand coup,avant de reprendre constance.  
-Non. Tout va bien. C'est juste... Que je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je remplace mes parents. Même s'ils m'ont laisse.. Ils restent mes parents.  
-Je sais.  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra fort, pour ensuite répéter d'une voix rassurante :  
-Je sais.  
Elle lui sourit timidement, ne se doutant pas a quel point il savait. Ils arrivèrent au lycée ensemble ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les regards des étudiants curieux. Tempérance baissa la tête, déjà peu a l'aise d'être une nouvelle, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Booth la rassura d'une main dans le dos et la dirigea vers son casier.  
-Tu as quoi maintenant ?  
-D'abord littérature et ensuite j'enchaîne avec deux heures de français.  
-Tu... Tu as pris option français ?  
-Toi aussi ?  
-Oui mon grand père m'a apprit les bases, et ça me permettrait de travailler ailleurs si j'en ai envie. Alors on se revoit dans une heure ?  
-A dans une heure.  
Elle se laissa aller a sourire et embrassa sa joue légèrement piquante, avant de rentrer dans sa classe. Quand Booth se retourna, il vit le sourire idiot et moqueur de Hodgins. Seeley arriva et lui frappa l'épaule.  
-Fais pas chier et tais toi.  
-J'ai rien dit !  
-Ba continue.  
Hodings rit et le laissa rejoindre son cours de maths pendant qu'il partait en histoire.  
Arrivé en cours, Booth se glissa vers le fond de la salle et mît son portable dans sa trousse. Il envoya un rapide message a sa Bones.  
"_1h avec l'affreux prof aux oreilles d'éléphant. S_  
Il répondit présent quand son prof fit l'appel et son écran de téléphone s'alluma même en silencieux.  
"_C'est pas beau de se moquer des profs Booth. T_  
-_Mais c'est vrai ! Et toi tu es avec quelle prof ? S_  
-_Si je devais la décrire ? Dent de souris. T  
-Je vois de qui tu parle ;) et c'est cool parce qu'elle ne remarquera jamais que tu envoie des textos ! S  
-Parce que tu compte m'en envoyer beaucoup ? T  
-Aussi longtemps que tu y répondras. S_  
Tempérance, dans sa classe, rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle garda son portable entre ses jambes et répondit présente a son nom. Ils allaient regarder un documentaire de quelques minutes, elle pourrait parler en toute liberté.  
-_Tu as de la chance que le film ne m'intéresse pas. T  
-Et moi je t'intéresse ? S_  
Elle se mordit la lèvre comprenant que la conversation allait vers un terrain plutôt glissant.  
-_Ça dépend... T  
-De quoi ? S  
-Qu'est ce que tu ferais pour m'intéresser ? T  
-Je ferais n'importe quoi, j'irais jusqu'à t'offrir des fleurs aller au cinéma avec toi, me balader sur la plage, te tenir la main... :3 S_  
Tempérance mît quelques secondes pour répondre, réfléchissant. Elle n'était pas près a aller plus loin, mais ne voulait pas le blesser. Elle aimait leurs textos, mais s'il voulait plus que ça ?  
-_Tu n'es pas comme les autres. T  
-Est ce un compliment ? S  
-Oui. Les autres auraient déjà cherche a aller plus loin. T  
-Je sais juste attendre pour une personne qui en vaut le coup. Peut importe que ce soit ami ou plus. ;) S  
-Ça veut dire... Que je vaut le coup ? T  
-Tu es celle qui en vaut le plus. S_  
Elle sourit et rangea son portable quand la prof dicta son cours. A la fin de l'heure, Booth et Brennan arrivèrent devant la classe et s'assirent au milieu de la classe. S'échangeant quelques regards et sourires, ils s'amusèrent a dessiner des dessins drôles tout en écoutant le cours. Ils écrivirent certaines phrases qu'ils connaissaient en français et les deux heures passèrent rapidement, pour leur plus grand malheur.  
-Je te raccompagne ce soir ? Si tu veux je te laisserai juste a l'embranchement.  
-Non... Mon beau père veut que je rentre des la fin des cours. Une prochaine fois ok ?  
-D'accord... Donc on se verra pas avant demain ?  
-C'est ça...  
-Textos ?  
-Ce soir.  
Ils se sourirent et Booth l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, le cœur battant.


	7. Visite nocturne

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du retard terrifiant que j'ai pris dans cette fiction, mais j'ai été occupée par les examens (que j'ai finalement réussit :p) et j'en profite pour vous offrir la suite. Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et si je vois que vous êtes nombreux à lire, je vous offrirai une suite très vite dans la semaine ! A vous de voir ;)  
Bonne lecture a tous et merci a gsr45, Manoooooooon, lavicalinaezza, Ficandbones, PoyPoy, Guest, Elisalef, Low BB, BonesHeads, July-B0nes et Lenaoar !**

Le reste de la journée se passa comme au ralenti pour les deux étudiants, et quand Tempérance sortit de cours, elle résista a la tentation de lui envoyer un petit mot. Elle devait être forte, tout d'abord pour se prouver a elle même quelle pouvait résister a cette drogue, et deuxièmement parce qu'il était important qu'il travaille en cours, et s'envoyer des textos n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon d'apprendre. Elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle, le cœur pesant. Elle s'acheta quelques gâteaux avec l'argent de sa belle mère et se permit deux sucettes a la pomme verte. Ça lui rappelait ses moments avec sa mère. Quand elle rentra elle sourit a sa belle mère.  
-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir Tempie. Il n'est pas encore la, tu peux aller faire tes devoirs tranquillement dans ta chambre.  
-Merci.  
Elle lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre. Son beau père n'était pas la, ce qui voulait dire quelle pouvait travailler sans le bruit de la télé, ou ses cris contre sa femme et ses injures. Elle cacha ses gâteaux dans un livre creux dans son bureau, et posa le cookie de Booth sur le dessus. Elle ferma a clé, et travailla sur ses devoirs pendant 3/4 d'heure avant quelle n'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer violemment  
-Elle est la la petite écervelée ?  
Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de sa belle mère mais les pas bruyants de l'homme se rapprochant de sa chambre la stressèrent. Elle inspira un grand coup quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas.  
-Ah je vois que tu m'as écouté et que tu es rentrée.  
-Comme vous me l'avez demandé.  
-Tu feras le repas ce soir avec Alice. Descend maintenant.  
Elle hocha la tête et descendit pour aider sa belle mère a préparer le repas. elles allaient faire un gratin dauphinois. Pendant que Alice épluchait les pommes de terres, Tempérance coupait les premières épluchées. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, Alice se leva pour préparer la sauce et trébucha, faisant tomber le plat contenant les épluchures de patates.  
-Tu peux pas faire attention petite conne ?  
Elle s'excusait lamentablement en ramassant les dégâts par terre, n'osant lever la tête. Le mari, furieux leva le poing pour la frapper, mais Brennan s'interposa et se fut elle qui fut propulsée a terre sous la force de l'impact. Elle gémit de douleur et s'écroula sur le carrelage. Mike, le mari, la prit par le col et la souleva jusqu'à son visage.  
-Alors on prends les coups a la place de ma femme ? Et bien puisque tu aimes ça tu vas avoir droit a une deuxième.  
Il la frappa encore plus fort que la première fois et elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Elle avait si mal...  
-Et pour ton info, grâce a ta brillante intervention, Alice aura le triple de ce quelle allait avoir. Elle pourra te remercier.  
Tempérance pleura vraiment cette fois, par sa faute, cette pauvre femme allait subir un sort encore pire qu'elle, et elle souffrira.. Par sa faute. Elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre alors quelle entendait des cris et des pleurs de douleur de la ou elle était, et pleura la tête sous son oreiller pensant étouffer les bruits venant du salon. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une top éternité et le bruit cessa. Elle entendit des pleurs, et la télé s'alluma, comme s'il ne c'était rien passe, comme s'il trouvait ça normal. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Un énorme bleu ornait sa joue, et virait vers le violet. Elle s'assit par terre et pleura la tête calée entre ses jambes jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Elle regarda l'heure et pensa a Booth. Elle sortit fébrilement son portable et regarda ses messages. 4.  
_16h32 : Je viens de sortir des cours, je suis mort la ! S  
17h05 : faudra qu'on se refasse un tour a bibliothèque, je pense avoir avance, mais j'ai besoin de ton génie ;) S  
18h13 : Bones pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Tas pas le temps, ou j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S  
19h37 bon... J'abandonne... Tu as sûrement mieux a faire... A demain j'espère S_  
Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, il devait être blesse, mais elle avait trop besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle.  
-_Booth... Je suis tellement désolée... Ce n'est pas toi...c'est mon beau père je...T_  
Elle laissa son portable sur son lit et souffla un bon coup. Elle était épuisée mais n'arrivait pas a dormir. Son portable vibra lui annonça une réponse.  
-_Tempérance, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave ? S  
-Il... Je.. Je veux pas en parler Booth je veux juste... Juste savoir que tu es la..je suis si seule...T_  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant son souffle se calmer. Il ne répondit pas a ce texto et elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider. Elle se laissa aller sur son lit, retenant les larmes. Elle s'était promis au départ de ses parents de ne plus s'attacher a des gens, car elle souffrirait obligatoirement. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle soupira et tenta de dormir un peu. Vers 22h,, alors qu'elle fixait le mur en entendant son beau père ronfler, elle entendit de légers coups portés a sa fenêtre, elle sursauta en voyant le vite de Booth.  
-Booth...  
Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il entra aussitôt, grognant. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se jeter dans ses bras respirant a pleins poumons son odeur de mâle.  
-Je suis la ma Bones. Je suis la.  
Booth se laissa aller a caresser ses cheveux, et caressa sa joue, faisant grimacer la jeune adolescente. Booth fronce les sourcils, et se précipita pour allumer la lumière. Quand il vit la marque sur sa joue il serra les poings et dit d'une voix glacée.  
-Qui t'as fait ça.  
-Booth...  
-Dis moi qui tas fait ça !  
-Chuuuut s'il te plaît s'il te voit il pourrait te tuer... Il en est capable.  
Booth souffla et baissa d'un ton avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'assit a ses cotes et lui raconta péniblement ce qui s'était passé.,il serra sa main et caressa sa joue meurtrie,  
-Bones il faut que tu porte plainte.  
-Booth il n'y a pas que moi en jeu... Alice, ma belle mère se fait battre elle aussi. Si je le dénonce on risque de souffrir toutes les deux.  
-Je ne veux plus que ce monstre te touche tu m'entends ? Je ne le supporterais pas...  
Leurs regards se croisèrent intensément, et dans la lumière de la lampe de chevet, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, comme des aimants. Leur souffles se mêlèrent mais des coups a la porte les firent sursauter. Booth dans un réflexe se jeta derrière le lit, alors que Brennan soufflait de peur.  
-Tempe c'est Alice.  
-Entre !  
Elle entra et Brennan retient un cri d'indignation en voyant son beau visage couvert de bleus. Elle avoir la lèvre fendue et des marques sur le front et le menton.  
-Oh Alice je suis tellement désolée... Tout est de ma faute...  
-Non Tempérance, tu as essaye de m'aider, et je suis heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas plus énerve sur toi. Il faut soigner ta blessure.  
-Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
-Tu nous présente ?  
Alice sourit et désigna du doigt le lit ou elle savait que quelqu'un se cachait. Brennan sourit a son tour et appela doucement Booth.  
-Booth.  
Il sortit la tête de derrière le lit et fit un signe timide de la main.  
-Euh... Bonsoir.  
Alice sourit et Brennan rougit de s'être fait surprendre.  
-Vous devriez faire attention tous les deux.  
-Désolée madame je voulais juste...  
-Je sais ne t'en fais pas.  
Il lui sourit et Alice prit la main de sa fille adoptive.  
-Tempe, je vais vous laisser, je vais me recoucher. Il a bu, donc il ne risque pas de se réveiller cette nuit. Mais a l'avenir, évitez ces rencontres nocturnes.  
-Promis.  
-Allez, bonne nuit.  
Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa de la chambre. Tempérance s'assit sur le lit et souffla un bon coup. Seeley prit place a ses cotes et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste doux.  
-Bones... Si tu veux en parler je suis la.  
Tempérance hocha la tête et la posa ensuite sur l'épaule de son ami, respirant ses habits portant son odeur.  
-Mes parents... Nous ont abandonnés, mon frère et moi i ans. Peu de temps avant Noël, ils sont partis, sans rien dire, sans aucune explication. Mon frère est parti, il était déjà majeur, mais moi j'ai dût aller en famille d'accueil..  
Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et des sanglots arriver, alors il l'entourait de son bras pour l'aider. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et il détestait être aussi impuissant.  
-Quand je suis arrivée... Mike, mon beau père, avait l'air gentil, mais je savais que les gens étaient gentils pour toucher les allocations. Alice était vraiment gentille, elle est stérile, et elle avait de l'amour a donner. Mais lui... Il la battait et ensuite il me giflait de temps en temps. Sauf que ce soir, il m'a frappe, parce que j'ai essaye de défendre... La seule personne gentille depuis 3 ans...  
Elle serra un peu plus contre lui en essuyant ses larmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il lui dise, les lèvres contre son front cette phrase.  
-Mon père me frappait, moi aussi..

**alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous appréciez, et que la fin vous donne envie de lire la suite ! Alors a très vite j'espère !**


	8. First kiss

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais je n'ai pas accès a internet, et j'ai perdu ce chapitre, je l'ai effacé a cause d'une fausse manip. Donc j'ai essaye de le réécrire. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et bon été **

-Mon père me battait moi aussi.

Tempérance ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna pour voir son visage. Il était crispé, torturé par des années de souffrance. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se dit que quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre. Elle se redressa et l'encouragea du regard a continuer dans sa lancée.

-Il battait ma mère. Et des que mon petit frère faisait une bêtise il le frappait aussi. Mais quand j'ai été assez grand, je me suis mis a les défendre, car ils ne méritaient pas ça. Je les protégeais. En lui servant de punching-ball. Il me frappait régulièrement, a chaque qu'il buvait. Il se mettait dans des colères effroyables, et la seule chose qui le détendait c'était de me battre.

-Comment vous en êtes vous tiré, toi et ton frère ?

-Un jour, Pops en a eut assez. Il n'en pouvait plus, son pauvre cœur n'en pouvait plus de voir son propre fils battre ses petits enfants. Alors il la foutu dehors, et l'a traité de minable et d'ivrogne. Et depuis il nous élève comme ses propres enfants.

-Mais... Et ta mère dans tout ça ?

Le visage se durcit un peu plus encore, et Brennan se pinça les lèvres, regrettant d'avoir poser cette question.

Elle nous abandonnés. Elle a laissé ses enfants entre les mains de ce monstre pour sauver sa peau. Heureusement que Pops nous a sauvé quelques mois plus tard.

Bones soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de son ami, avant de resserrer son étreinte.

Je suis désolée Booth.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis tu as d'autres ennuis.

-Mais je te comprends. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut le sentiment que quelqu'un comprenait ce que je ressentais.

Il hocha la tête contre la sienne, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il avait du mal a croire qu'il avait dévoilé une si grande part de lui même. Il se mordit la langue et laissa planer quelques secondes le silence avant d'oser poser une question.

Tu étais proche de ta mère ?

Elle se crispa contre lui et il regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Laisse tomber Bones, c'était idiot.

-Non non ça va...

-Tu n'es pas obligée.

-Il le faut. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour parler d'elle.

Il hocha la tête et lui laissa les quelques instants dont elle avait besoin. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il était rassurant, et les doigts de Booth courant sur ses mains étaient apaisants.

J'étais très proche d'elle. Nous nous complétions, et elle me comprenait mieux que personne. C'était elle que j'allais voir quand j'avais des ennuis en cours, ou avec mon frère... Elle était tout pour moi. Elle a disparut comme ça du jour au lendemain avec mon père...

Elle sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'était pourtant jurer de ne plus pleurer a cause d'eux. C'était peut être l'effet des bras de Booth autour d'elle qui la rendait si vulnérable.

-Bones, je ne promet que si je rentre au FBI... Ou même dans la police... Je rouvrirai l'affaire de tes parents. Je ne te promet pas de les retrouver, car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir ma promesse, mais je te promet de tout faire pour les retrouver.

-Booth.. Tu dis ça maintenant mais...

-Non, Seeley Booth tiens toujours ses promesses. Et je tiendrai celle la.

Merci.

Elle lui sourit et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Tempérance, sentant la gêne monter, s'éloignant un peu de lui pour reprendre ses esprits. Booth, toujours sur le lit, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et finalement de leva.

-Bones... Il faut que tu le dénonce.

-Quoi ?

-Ton beau père, il faut que tu le dénonce a la police, il te maltraite, il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Booth on en a déjà parler.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Alice, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans peur.

-Booth...

-Ou sinon, fais le pour moi. Je ne supporte plus l'idée qu'il puisse te faire du mal.

Il s'était avancé vers elle en disant ça, la regardant au plus profond de son être. Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux sous lintensité de son regard aux airs chocolats. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, et releva son beau visage meurtri, délicatement.

-On va faire un marché. Si ça ne s'est pas amélioré avant la nouvelle année, on ira ensemble porter plainte, et tu viendras vivre chez moi.

-Mais..

-Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Sinon on y va maintenant.

-Très bien tu as gzgné ! Ce que tu peux être têtu !

-Plus têtu qu'une mule.

Ils se sourirent et Booth regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

-Il est tard, je ferais peut être mieux de rentrer...

-Oui tu as raison...

Ils se levèrent et Booth enjamba la fenêtre pour partir. Tempérance vint l'accompagner.

Merci d'être venu.l ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Il hocha la tête, mais sans qu'ils l'aient prévu, leurs visages s'approcheront l'un de l'autre et ils d' sentirent bientôt le souffle de leur ami sur leur lèvres,

-Bones...

-Chut...

Il se tut et,captura la boche de sa chère et tendre pour l'emporter dans un baiser tendre et doux. Il s'éloignant en souriant, et demanda, un peu inquiet

-Tu va me frapper ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as l'habitude de te faire frapper quand tu embrasse une fille ?

-J'ai juste tellement peur de mal faire les choses avec toi.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, avec un peu plus d'assurance,

-Bonne nuit Booth...

-Bonne nuit Bones..

Il sourit une dernière fois et quitta la maison le cœur battant, se dirigeant vers lui avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Brennan quant a elle, se coucha avec du bonheur plein la tête. Elle envoya un message.

_Rendez vous a midi pour parler. Ça va te plaire,_

-Et elle s'endormir en se disant ;

-J'ai un petit ami maintenant...

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	9. Chez Suzy

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir poster avant, mais disons que l'été a été mouvementé, et que je n'avais pas très envie de rester sur ma tablette pour écrire avec le temps magnifique qu'on a eut. Je ne sais pas quand est ce Ue je posterai la suite puisque j'ai accidentellement le prochain chapitre 10.. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira.**

**bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain fut malgré tout difficile pour Bones. Son père refusa qu'elle prenne le vélo ou qu'elle se fasse accompagner. Elle arriva donc juste au moment de la sonnerie, essoufflée et déjà fatiguée. Alice avait une vilaine marque sur la joue et peut être en garderait elle une cicatrice a vie... Quant a elle, elle avait réussit a coup de fond de teint a cacher la marque.  
Quad elle arriva, Booth l'attendait adossé a sa voiture. Il sourit en la voyant arriver puis redevint sérieux.  
-Bones ? Je croyais que tu allais venir en vélo ?  
-Mon père n'a pas voulu...  
-Bon sang Bones...  
-C'est bon pas la peine de me faire la morale. Tu devrais aller en cours maintenant tu risque d'arriver en retard.  
-Je commence dans une heure. Je voulais juste te voir avant que tu ailles en cours.  
Et a ces simples mots, toute la colère et la fatigue de Brennan s'envolèrent pour laisser place a un bonheur qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres d'une oreille a l'autre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua un baiser pour le remercier de la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve. Leurs corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et finalement Booth rompit le baiser.  
-La c'est toi qui va être en retard Bones.  
Elle grogna et son portable vibra dans sa poche.  
-Ça doit être Angie qui me demande ou je suis.  
C'était en effet Angela, mais ce n'était pas une question qu'elle posait.  
-Prof absent chérie ! Je passe voir Hodgins, on se voit a 10h pour notre cours en commun ! PS on parlera de ce message mystérieux a midi ! A  
-J'ai pas cours ? J'ai pas cours !  
-Tu es sérieuse ?  
-Oui mon prof est absent je commence donc a 10h. J'aurais pût dormir...  
-Et si on allait manger un morceau ? Je connais un restaurant génial.  
-Seeley je n'ai pas assez...  
-Et c'est moi qui t'invite ne discute pas.  
Elle grogna pour la forme mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Caressant ses cheveux courts, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque seconde. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle et Booth la fit monter dans la voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un petit restaurant aux grandes baies vitrées. Le Royal Dîner.  
-Entre.  
Booth lui tint la porte et sourit en voyant la propriétaire des lieux venir vers lui.  
-Oh mon poussin, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite.  
-Désolé j'ai été occupé ses derniers temps.  
-Et qui est cette charmante personne ?  
-Oh Suzy je te présente Tempérance, ma petite amie. Bones, voici la gérante de ce merveilleux établissement.  
-Bonjour madame,  
-Oh je t'en prie appelle moi Suzy. Asseyez vous, je te sers une grosse part de tarte comme d'habitude ?  
-Avec plaisir. Et toi tu veux quoi Bones ?  
-Je.. Je ne sais pas euh...  
-Vous aimez les muffins ?  
-Oui j'adore ça.  
-Je vais vous en préparer un spécial Suzy. Et une grosse part faut vous remplumer ma belle.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en cuisine. Booth prit la main de sa petite amie et entrelaçant leurs doigts.  
-Elle est un peu...  
-Sociale ?  
-Voilà on dira ça.  
-Elle est adorable. J'aime venir ici. C'est une amie de mon grand père d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs.  
-C'est vrai que le cadre est chaleureux.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit le regard de Seeley sur elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien. J'arrive toujours pas a me faire au fait que je sorte avec une si belle femme.  
Elle rougit et le laissa embrasser le bout de ses doigts. Il était doux avec elle respectueux, et personne n'avait été comme ça avec elle par le passé.  
-Au fait... Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux faire a la fin de tes études.  
-En fait, mon plus grand rêve est d'intégrer le FBI. Tu sais, résoudre des enquêtes arrêter les criminels.. Ça me plaît ça. Mais je n'y arriverais probablement jamais, alors peut être flic, et dans le pire des cas professeur de sport.  
-Ne sois pas pessimiste tu as de grandes qualités pour ce travail. Je suis sur que tu peux y arriver.  
-Et toi tu deviendra l'anthropologue la plus connue et la plus douée du monde.  
-Ça c'est fort possible.  
Il rit face a sa franchise et il laissa un petit silence après cette phrase. Continuant de jouer avec sa main il ne vit même pas Suzy arriver derrière eux avec leurs assiettes.  
-Et une tarte aux cerises pour monsieur et un muffin chocolat banane au cœur fondant chocolat praline avec des morceaux de caramel sur le dessus et chantilly fais maison.  
-Wahou ça a l'air délicieux merci.  
-Et bon appétit.  
Elle les laissa seul et Tempérance gouta le muffin et ferma les yeux en gémissant de plaisir.  
-Oh mon dieu j'ai jamais gouter quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'est juste délicieux.  
-Je te l'avais dit que tu aimerais. Elle fait aussi les meilleures crêpes de l'état, et franchement, quand vient la période de Noël, tout le monde se jette sur sa buche aux trois chocolat et aux trois coulis de fruits. Une tuerie.  
Elle continua de manger jusqu'à découvrir le cœur chocolaté quelle s'empressa de boire a la cuillère. Booth lui en prit un petit bout, et elle accepta de goûter sa tarte alors quelle n'aimait pas cela. Elle lui trouva bon goût et 20 minutes plus tard ils avaient tout fini. Bones regarda le menu pour se reposer.  
-Elle fait aussi le service du midi ?  
-Bien sur, elle fait des plats a couper le souffle, tu devrais venir, c'est bien meilleur que la cantine.  
-Il y a même des plats végétariens...  
-Tu aimes cet endroit ?  
-Oui. Et je te remercie de me l'avoir fait découvrir.  
Elle lui offrit un sourire et après que Booth ait payé, ils partirent se balader dans le parc naturel qui longeait le bord de ville. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe, Tempérance posée sur le torse de Seeley, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues débutèrent un ballet, pendant que leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre. Bones poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir quand les grandes mains de Booth caressèrent sa peau sous son pull. A bout de souffle ils se reculèrent, les lèvres rougies et un sourire heureux sur leur visages. Booth toussota et demanda a sa petite amie de s'asseoir a côté de lui. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait de l'effet a son homme alors elle accepta et se cala contre lui, laissant la chaleur du soleil matinal caresser son visage. Quand 9h arriva, Bones se rappela que Booth avait cours.  
-Booth tu va être en retard.  
-Rien a faire.  
-Booth...  
-Non Bones arrête de me faire la morale. On ne peut pas se voir en dehors des cours, vu la situation avec ton beau père. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir uniquement dans les couloirs ou au réfectoire tu comprends ?  
-Moi non plus je ne veux pas, mais je veux que tu réalise tes rêves, et je doute qu'on prenne au sérieux un garçon qui a sèche plusieurs cours pour être avec sa copine.  
-Tu es plus importante qu'un travail.  
-Je suis moins importante que le reste de ta vie.  
Il souffla et posa sa tête sur l'herbe pour réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours, il voulait rester avec elle l'embrasser la caresser parler de tout et de rien...  
-De toute manière, on se voit de 11h a 12h en français Seeley.  
-Bon très bien.. Tu as gagne. Mais je le fais a contre cœur.  
-Moi aussi tu sais.  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres oubliant pendant encore quelques secondes tous ses ennuis, n'écoutant que leurs cœurs qui battaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils rentrèrent au lycée, après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse.


End file.
